Besar lo hace cualquiera ¿verdad?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: "¿Ya han dado su primer beso?" y así es como comenzó la búsqueda de Aphrodi de una persona a la que besar para no perder una apuesta "Todos besando a alguien menos yo…" ¿será capaz el rubio de encontrar a alguien o tendrá que pagar la cena de todos? Hera/Aphrodi -título cutre like a boss-


**Onda, onda, buena onda**~ (?) ara en serio...** holas~** sí, sé que debería haber subido conti de mi fic... pero... llevo más de una semana molestando a Lithiriel con esta pareja y llenándole el Tumblr y el Twitter con imágenes de estos dos y pensé _"oh vamos, no son una pareja muy conocida... eso significa que son del tipo de parejas que yo escribo..."_ y decidí hacerlo porque son mi nueva OTP y porque son geniales... Además, releyendo el manga, note que Hera es mucho más alto que Aphrodi -y eso me encanta en mis OTP- y jugando el juego que además Hera es más mayor -oh yeah, otra cosa que me encanta- así que iba a escribirlo aunque me costase la vida (?)

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, si fuese mío, el Chrono Stone tendría un nombre mucho más corto y sería Google Chrome... Zanak sería el prota en Google Chromo y Konoha en Galaxy...

**Pareja:** Hera Tadashi y Terumi Afuro -Aphrodi para los amigos (?)-

**Tema:** _#68 - Beso  
_

**Advertencias: **Beteado en menos de 3 minutos por lo que... en otras palabras, casi ni lo betee... si leen incoherencias, culpa mía por no dignarme a releerlo como dios manda...

**Edit: **Como siempre, el título y el resumen me llevaron más tiempo que el one-shot entero u_u malditos títulos... en serio... les odio... el próximo drabble mío se llamará "dexcfgvbn" (?) y como mola eso de que ahora puedo poner más de un personaje... aunque mis oneshots son de parejas ¬¬

_Ne ne, Niebla Difio... capi 50 del Chrono... exijo mi conti -y te lo pongo aquí porque sé que lo leeras xD-_

_**POR FIN HE ESCRITO ALGO QUE NO ES ANGST **-aún lloro de la alegría al saber que por primera vez he escrito algo sin pizca dramática... mi próximo drabble será drama como dios manda porque sino no seré yo-_

.

* * *

.

En el campo de fútbol del Instituto Zeus se encontraban los jugadores reunidos en círculo mientras intercambiaban sus almuerzos o bebidas. Desde que el Futbol Frontier, la amenaza de los alienígenas y el FFI había acabado, cada uno de los jugadores había vuelto a su escuela y desde entonces, era normal tener este tipo de encuentros en los campos de los autodenominados "dioses"

—Ares, pásame ese sándwich

—Atena ¡ese es mi batido!

—Demete~ va~ tú no te vas a comer eso…

Sí. Esas frases ya eran normales entre ellos, igual que las mini discusiones. Era un día como cualquier otro, sin nada importante que mencionar hasta que

—Chicos… -empezó a hablar Apolo y espero varios segundos hasta que el resto por fin le dedicaron sus miradas- la verdad es que… hay algo que llevo preguntándome desde hace un tiempo…

—Dios… -decía Arute- Que no sea como la última vez…

— ¡Que no! Es que quería preguntarles si… ¿ya han dado su primer beso?

Los que estaban bebiendo algo lo escupieron igual que los que estaban comiendo, el resto simplemente miraron sorprendidos al pequeño defensa que no parecía para nada alterado de su pregunta.

— ¡Apolo! –le grito Poseidón

— ¿Qué…? es solo una duda…

— ¿Apolo… tú has besado ya a alguien? –preguntaba Herume

Entonces, todo quedo en silencio. Las miradas se volvieron a posar sobre el pequeño defensa que seguía sin inmutarse. El chico suspiro y

—Sí…

— ¿Eh? -fue el grito de todos los jugadores

Otra vez reino el silencio y más de uno intercambio miradas con el que tenía al lado. Primero que no se esperaban la pregunta del chico y mucho menos su respuesta… o él era muy "adelantado" a su edad o ellos muy "cortos" aún… más de uno quería preguntarle cómo había sido o con quién, pero les daba algo de vergüenza reconocer su prácticamente nulo conocimiento en el tema… el silencio comenzó a ser incómodo hasta que

—Pero ¿quién… quién ha sido? –pregunto Arute casi ¿desesperado?

A la mayoría le llamó la atención. El mediocampista era una persona tranquila y verle ahí cogiendo de los hombros al defensa y sacudiéndole, era algo muy extraño

—A-Arute… cálmate…

Y el resto de defensas separaron a ese par.

Capaz que se había pasado pero ¿cómo era posible eso? O sea… no… Apolo no podía haber ya probado los labios de otra persona.

Otra vez reino el silencio y se quedo en la escena durante varios segundos hasta que el que había causado todo ese revuelo se decidió a hablar

—Sí… bese a alguien… pero no sabía muy bien lo que hacía… el caso es que ¿ninguno ha besado ya a alguien?

Los chicos negaron con sus cabezas

— ¿Eh? Pero… -empezaba a hablar Atena- Aphrodi, tú deberías ya haberlo probado… al fin y al cabo, Afrodita era la diosa de la belleza y del amor…

—Es verdad –continuaba Demete- ¿cómo es que nunca lo has hecho? Es irónico…

—Bueno, ya está bien… yo no soy Afrodita y no estoy con muchos hombres ni me considero el más hermoso de todos… aunque tampoco este tan mal…

— ¡Aphrodi!

—Hera… no lo niegues… aún así… ya verán, encontraré a alguien a quien regalarle mi primer beso…

— ¿Ya has pensado en alguien? –preguntaba Poseidón intrigado

—No… aún no…

—Y ¿cuándo lo encuentres… cómo será? –ahora era Hepai

—B-bueno… ya veré en su momento…

—Aphrodi nunca ha besado a alguien~ -canturreaba Apolo

El rubio le fulminó con la mirada pero el otro continuo. Decidió levantarse del que había sido su asiento en todo ese tiempo y salió del lugar, no sin antes dedicarles un

—Ya verán… antes que sea el atardecer, besaré a alguien… y si lo hago, me invitaran a una cena en un restaurante cinco estrellas, por el contrario, si yo pierdo entonces les invitaré yo…

Así es como abandono el lugar entre los gritos emocionados de sus compañeros.

Aunque había salido decidido, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer. Primero tenía que encontrar a alguien y luego… besarle… pero… ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo…

—Cálmate, cálmate… podría ser peor…

Suspiro mientras iba mirando el lugar por el que estaba pasando

—Alguien… alguien… ¿pero quién? Me gustaría que sea alguien especial…

Se detuvo en el sitio y bajo su mirada al suelo, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que haría y sobretodo, se sentía idiota por haber jugado esa apuesta

—Si es que soy tonto… deberían de mandarme a la hoguera… bueno, creo que me estoy pasando un poco… va, piensa…

Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba visualizar a alguien en su cabeza que le ayudase, pero no se le ocurría nada. Tenía la mente en blanco…

—Muy bien, cabeza… ahora que te necesito, no quieres responder, pero cuando quiero dormir, me creas mil y un historias…

Abrió los ojos y se iba a poner a protestar hasta que una voz le volvió a la realidad

—Aphrodi… ¿estás bien?

— ¿Hera…?

Se dio la vuelta para poder observar mejor a su compañero.

— ¿Estás bien? –repitió la pregunta- es que saliste algo enfadado del campo…

—Hera…

Ambas miradas se cruzaron y no se dijeron palabras en varios segundos. Uno esperaba la respuesta impaciente mientras que el otro se encontraba tranquilo analizando la situación. Tras varios segundos de incómodo silencio, el rubio decidió hablar

—Es la primera vez… que te veo preocupado por alguien que no seas tú…

—No digas tonterías, Aphrodi… tu eres nuestro capitán y…

—No seas orgulloso –le interrumpía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

— ¿Pero qué…? Idiota…

El moreno se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el campo de fútbol. Lo que faltaba, él iba porque estaba preocupado… perdón… él iba porque quería saber que haría su capitán y éste le acusaba de estar preocupado y sobretodo de ser un orgulloso… él no era orgulloso, bueno quizás un poco… un poco mucho, pero ese no era el caso…

—Oh vamos~ no lo decía con mala intención…

Aphrodi comenzó a seguirle intentando detenerle sin mucho éxito

—Déjame…

— ¿Estas enfadado?

—No.

—Pues lo pareces…

—Olvídame, Aphrodi…

—Hera-chan~

— ¡No me llames así!

— ¿Por qué te enfadas? ¿Tienes algún problema…?

—Tú. Eres. Mi Problema.

— ¿Eh?

—Déjame…

El rubio quería darle un golpe en la cabeza y decirle que se calmara pero no podía hacerlo… bueno en realidad sí, sólo que no sabía que sucedería luego.

Optó por adelantársele y ponerse delante del delantero

—H-E-R-A…

— ¿Qué?

—Te quiero…

— ¡Ya está bien, Aphrodi! ¡Déjame!

Y volvió a retomar su camino mientras el otro se le colgaba al brazo

—Es en serio…

— ¿No deberías estar buscando a alguien al que besar…?

Al rubio le pareció notar un cierto tono de molestia y tristeza pero descarto el último por parecerle irreal

—Es verdad… ayúdame… -sabía que el otro se negaría, así que se adelanto- vamos… será divertido…

—No…

Sentenció. A pesar que su capitán se puso a protestar y a tirarle más fuerte del brazo para detenerle, él se resistió y continuó con su paso, aunque cada vez le costase más

—Hera~ -decía Aphrodi mientras seguía tirando al otro joven

— ¿Qué…?

—Es… ¿en serio? ¿De verdad nunca has besado a nadie…?

—Aphrodi ya… no me seas cansino…

—Hera~

— ¡Ya para, Aphrodi…!

—Pero… es que me llama la atención…

El moreno suspiro y se detuvo, haciendo que el otro le imitase. Luego se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente

— ¿Vamos a seguir hablando de esto… todo el día…?

—Sí…

—Y ¿qué es lo que te hace pensar que yo quiero que mantengamos esta conversación…?

—Porque…

Se quedo en silencio. La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba insistiendo al delantero. Intentaba pensar en alguna buena excusa pero todo lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza era demasiado estúpido.

El otro seguía observándole impaciente y claro, eso hacía que se sintiese más nervioso… maldito Hera y esos ojos grises que te fulminaban cuando estaba enfadado

— ¿Eh?

Durante unos segundos, el rubio se olvido de la situación y se quedo atónito mirando los ojos de su compañero. Nunca les había prestado mucha atención porque estaba ocupado haciendo otras cosas pero ahora era distinto. Le tenía a muy pocos centímetros y ¿para qué negarlo? El chico le resultaba atractivo…

Por su parte, Hera comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. La intensa mirada roja de su capitán le ponía nervioso pero aunque quisiese preguntarle qué sucedía, no se atrevía, en el fondo le gustaba la pequeña atención que estaba recibiendo y no le importaba quedarse así otro rato más, aunque sentía que si la escena continuaba igual al final acabaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

El panorama continúo igual durante varios segundos más hasta que por fin decidieron hacer algo. Aphrodi tomo la barbilla de Hera y tirando un poco hacia abajo hizo que las distancias comenzaran a acortarse hasta quedar separados por muy pocos centímetros

— ¿Q-q-q-q-qué…?

El delantero sintió las mejillas ardiendo a la vez que intentaba comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. Sus ojos, instintivamente, bajaron a los labios del otro que se mostraban en una sonrisa. No entendía nada, pero la frase que vino a continuación le descoloco completamente

— ¿Quieres probarlos?

Y antes de responder, el rubio ya estaba uniendo ambos labios. No fue nada del otro mundo, una simple unión de pocos segundos en el que se rozaron ambos bocas. El beso fue roto en menos de cinco segundos

—Me esperaba… -empezaba a hablar el coreano- que sería más divertido y que sentiría algo impresionante pero no fue nada del otro mundo…

Eso le dolió a su orgullo masculino pero él no se dejaría vencer tan rápido… además quería probar los labios de su capitán como dios manda

—Eso es porque no lo has hecho bien… yo te enseñaré~

— ¿Eh?

Esta vez el que acorto distancias fue el otro

—Tú sólo sígueme…

Y volvió a besar al rubio, pero esta vez, lamio los labios del otro que por puro instinto los abrió dejando una pequeña apertura por donde Hera introdujo su lengua haciendo que Aphrodi se sobresaltase. Nunca ninguno de los dos había hecho eso por lo que el primer contacto entre lenguas fue… raro… y hasta cierto punto vergonzoso… ambos, por fin, cerraron los ojos y guiados por… bueno no sabían porque… empezaron a explorar la boca del otro con sumo cuidado y vergüenza.

Hera rodeo la cintura del rubio con sus brazos para así levantarle un poco mientras que éste dejo caer sus brazos en los hombros del moreno.

Por fin comenzaron a tomar más confianza y el beso comenzó a ser más "desesperado". Ahora que sabían cómo besar, o lo que se supone que sea eso que estaban haciendo, querían subir un nivel más y la batalla dentro de sus bocas no se hizo esperar. No sabían si lo hacían por placer o para mostrar quien de los dos tenía la lengua más ágil y fuerte… sí, eran idiotas, pero vamos, nadie les iba a quitar el hecho de que lo estaban disfrutando.

Tanta guerra les comenzaba a pasar factura y sus mandíbulas empezaban a doler, por lo que decidieron bajar el ritmo y volver al estado de antes para volver a disfrutar del momento, además la falta de aire también se hacía presente.

Decidieron separarse para coger un poco de aire y tras dar varios suspiros, volvieron a unir los labios tiernamente durante unos segundos y otra vez a separarlos. Así constantemente varios minutos más. No iban a negarlo, no querían parar

—Entonces… -hablaba Aphrodi- ¿a qué restaurante me llevaran~?

—Idiota… -y ambos sonrieron

A varios metros de allí, escondidos tras unos arbustos se encontraban el resto de jugadores que miraban la escena, algunos sorprendidos, otros llorando porque sabían que el rubio les dejaría en bancarrota y los que quedaban simplemente reían por la escena

— Es injusto… -se quejaba Hepai

—Ya ves… quedaremos pobres… -hablaba Demete

—Todos besando a alguien menos yo… muy bien… -decía Atena

—Podría ser peor… -empezaba Ares

—Es verdad… podrías ser ciego… -terminaba Deio

—Oh dios, no sé cómo llegan a esas conclusiones… -se golpeaba el rostro Herume

—Matare a Hera y a Aphrodi por besar a alguien antes que yo… -decía Poseidón

—Apolo beso a alguien antes que esos dos… -afirmaba Arute tristemente

El recién nombrado observo al chico de la máscara y tras sonreír

—Arute~

Le cogió la máscara y la subió lo suficiente para poder ver sus labios y besarlos frente a la cara atónita del resto

—Ustedes también no, malditos… -volvía a quejarse Atena

Y era otro día más en el Instituto Zeus donde varios jugadores por fin sintieron los labios de otra persona y sobretodo, donde la mayoría se planteo matar a Aphrodi por obligarles a pagarle un restaurante tan caro y también preguntarse si parte del hambre del mundo no era culpa suya por comer tanto. También más de uno comenzó a pensar que el rubio y Hera estaban compinchados porque, casualmente, éste no pago nada de la cara cena del capitán

—Aphrodi… -llamó el delantero- no pienso volver a ayudarte a ganar una apuesta… aún me duele la lengua…

—Es que no calcule bien… y no te mordí queriendo…

—…

—Ambos sabemos… que quieres repetir…

—No…

El coreano sonrió, conocía tan bien a su delantero que hasta sabía que ese "no" era en realidad todo lo contrario, pero bueno, él era como la diosa Afrodita, no iba a rogarle al otro, más bien iba a esperar que el otro actuase… y sabía que no tardaría mucho.

Mientras tanto, los jugadores del Zeus estaban planeando algo más para recuperar el dinero perdido, oh si… esta vez sería Aphrodi el que pagase su cena… aunque fuese la del _Burguer King_

—Hera~

—Déjame…

—Ambos sabemos que lo deseas…

—Olvídame, Aphrodi…

Entre el orgullo de uno, la insistencia del otro y los planes de los demás, esos meses que quedaban de clases iban a ser de los más particulares.

.

* * *

.

En serio... ¿soy la única persona que no es capaz de escribir algo de menos de 2000 palabras? D: jolines... en un principio sería cortito... quería hacer un drabble como dios manda y casi tiene 2500 palabras esta cosa u_u

Pues bueno... aquí dejo mi aporte sobre esta pareja de la cual me he leído fics en italiano y en francés realmente buenos -si vale... yo leo en todos los idiomas xD- y quería dejarles algo en español porque... porque sí~ ya nos leemos en otro drabble/oneshot/fic/conti o lo que se me de la gana de subir~ **bye bye~**


End file.
